Falling Hard
by JennyHP
Summary: Victorian Era / Rose Weasley is the daughter of Count Weasley, one of the King's greatest advisors, and a feminist in the 1800's, and she has one person who has been stuck in her head for a while now. Scorpius Malfoy, heir to Count Malfoy. Now, why would Rose, a prim and proper lady, have the son of her family's enemy stuck in her head?


**YAY! Hi guys! Before you say anything, yes, I know I already have a WIP story, but nobody was really paying any attention to that story anymore so I kind of put a hiatus on it. If I ever do feel like writing During-Hogwarts Scorose, I'll probably update that one sooner or later. But for now, VICTORIAN AU! YAY! So, I originally had a medieval AU with an arranged marriage concept, but I kind of lost interest in that, so here is the Victorian AU! I don't have an exact year set, but maybe in the future I will. I'm trying to make this kind of presentxvictorian au thing happen, because I don't want to bore you guys with all this Victorian Ages stuff, but I also want to put some authentic stuff in there. So here it is! If you guys have any recommendations or comments, please please please review! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE HERE. (except for the plot)**

The moment I saw her, I fell in love. Honestly, it was a very cheesy and cliche moment, for it was at an engagement ball of a friend's. She had been wearing the most simple dress out of the rest, a blue swan-necked collar with a large hoop underneath, flaring out beneath her. Her red curls were held up in an intricate bun for the special occasion. Everytime she moved, I felt a strong sense of ardor rush through me. An elegant lady. Hard to find these days. Most of the female population hung around the streets as tramps, only some in the upper class remaining prim and proper. I walked through the hordes of couples dancing, ready to introduce myself. She was with a gaggle of other red heads, with some blondes thrown in the mix.

"Good evening, m'lady. May I ask you to dance?" I said, bowing and offering my hand to her. She looked around to her friends and laughed, blushing.

"Alright, mister," She said, her gloved hand accepting his. Scorpius put a hand on her waist, the other cradling her hand.

"Although, I must think, I accepted your invitation to dance without even knowing your name." She smiled, a row of pearly whites beaming at him.

"Quite rude of me, I must say. But as an excuse, I was enamoured by your beauty to introduce myself. Scorpius Malfoy. The heir of Lord Malfoy of Bristol." ( **AN: Sorry to those British people who are shaking their heads at me because idk what I'm talking about. You're right, I don't know anything about the royal hierarchy)** Her mouth dropped at the mention of my class. It was normally a part of my private life I disliked to bring up, but this Girl made me want to pour my whole life story into her. She closed her mouth into a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy. I am Rose Weasley, daughter of the Count Ronald Weasley, one of the King's greatest advisors." She said, enlisting a drop of the mouth from me. I know could understand why she had been so shocked to hear my name. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Same classes, different moral sides. There had been a plot to overthrow the whole royal family that my father and several other buffoons had been apart of. RIght before it had been enacted, my father had gotten cold feet and became a whistleblower and told all the plans to the Queen. He had gotten off as a hero for switching sides, whereas some, like Count Weasley, had been furious that he had been let off the hook for trying to betray the Queen. Ever since then, the two sides had been butting heads, setting generations of people against each other. Until now, that is.

"I must say, Miss Weasley, you have been blessed with the gift of dancing and beauty." I say, smirking at the growing pink on Rose's cheeks.

"You're quite the charmer," She said twirling and stepping in and out of my grasp. "It's a shame you're a Malfoy." Rose said, letting out a small laugh, a beautiful sound tinkling in my ears.

"Witty too? Why, you're a whole 10!" I smiled, bringing her closer to my grasp so I could whisper something in her ear. "A perfect girl to bring home." I whispered, before letting her go and losing myself in the crowd. I wasn't quite sure if that was the right thing to do, but I knew that I would see her again.

* * *

Oh no. I just messed up didn't I. I knew Mother was right when she told me not to be smart with a man! Now I just lost him. Mister Malfoy. Gosh, he sure was dreamy for a Malfoy. _No discriminatory thoughts Rose. "Always be open minded. Unless you're thinking about a Malfoy. Which you shouldn't be. So, always be open minded."_ Thanks Father. A fat lot of good that advice did me. But he was right. Why was I thinking about Malfoy? I groan and I fall onto my bed. I can see Abbie, my single maid glancing at me and holding in a laugh.

"Now, what's so funny Abbie?" I said, sitting up, propping my gloved hands onto my bed.

"Nothing Miss, I just haven't seen you so hung up over a boy since, well, since ever!" She said, cracking a smile. I roll my eyes and slip into my nightgown, something so much more comfortable than my formal wear. I took out a few pins and my red curls came bouncing down, glad to be free of their prison. I can see Abbie staring jealously, because helping me get ready for the night is originally her job, I just don't really like being so dependent on someone. I bring a sliver pin down and I examine it. It was a long pin up until the end, where it had a blob with intricate designs etched inside it. Silver. Blue. Silver-Blue. Dang it. Why did everything have to come back to Malfoy. He was just so… I groan in confusion. I had only formally met the lad tonight, but I had seen him around everywhere without knowing who he was. At least I now had a name to pin to that face. I remember the first time I saw him, I had been going down to Madame Malkin's Dress Emporium with Lily, my cousin, when he had walked by. He had been the first person I had ever seen to have platinum blonde hair and silver eyes, his pale complexion looking perfect under the sunlight. Lily and I had fawned over him for a good ten minutes, wondering who he was. Well, he was a Malfoy. Surprise. I groan again as I slip in under my silk blankets, trying to rest my mind to go to sleep.

 **(One week later)**

"Abbie, could you find my parasol, the blue one with white lace?" I yell while sitting at my vanity, trying to pull my hair up into a bun.

"Here you go Miss." Abbie said, handing me my lost item. I take it and start to move to the door.

"If Mother asks, I'm taking my weekly walk around the area. I'll be back in two hours so ready my bath before I come back please." I say, exiting my room. I walk around the mansion, gazing at pictures slowly as I start to walk down the main stairway to the entrance.

"Sweetheart," A voice says. I turn around to see Mother. "Where are you going?"

"My weekly walk, Mother. But before I go, could I ask you something?" I ask, wanting to find out more about the face that had been plaguing my mind for the past week.

"Of course, it's been awhile since I've spoken to you one-on-one, I've been to busy arranging Hugo's betrothal. Speaking of," Mother started to say, treading into territory I hoped to avoid forever.

"Mother, not now. Let's go to the tea room, I want to head out and come back for my walk before it gets too dark."

"What do you know about the Malfoy family?" I asked, sipping a cup of tea. Mother's eyes widen in surprise at my question, then her face morphed into one of confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you know what I know. After all, your father does have a burning hate for them." She said, taking her gloves off for a cup. I furrow my eyebrows, trying to think of a valid excuse to know more about Malfoy.

"What about their son? Do you know anything about him?" I ask, pushing my mother's limit about this subject. She sets her cup down and peers into my eyes, trying to look for any hidden intentions.

"Now Rosie, I don't know what you're going to do with this information, but remember, we always should have an open mind when meeting and communicating with people. All I know about Scorpius Malfoy is that he's in-line for his father's position and is quite the charmer. I want you to stay away from him." Mother finished, putting the teacup back up to her lips, waiting for my reply. _Sorry Mother, I am not going to stay away from him_.

"Yes, yes, open mind and all of that. I will be heading out for my walk now, see you at tea time!" I say, excusing myself as I head out of the tea room. " _Quite the charmer"_ Well, Mother wasn't _wrong_ per se. I groan as I think of what had just happened. I was an idiot. I knew I should've gone to my boy-crazy cousins instead of my mother who was married to an Anti-Malfoy. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and I try to focus on the beautiful weather today. It was only the beginning of April, but the sun was shining and there were already some girls wearing shorter sleeves, or if they were a bit conservative, they were wearing dresses with a lighter fabric. I gaze down at what I'm wearing, and I feel a bit underdressed and I can feel stares coming my way. I was wearing a simple peter pan collar dress with 3/4ths sleeves with a crinolette hoop. It didn't have many ruffles or details, just a pretty color arrangement of blues and purples.

"Good day Miss Weasley!" A voice called out, interrupting my thoughts of my vanity. I look around for the voice, landing my eyes on a familiar head of wavy blond locks.

"Good day Mr. Lysander!" I smiled, happy to see an old friend. I walk towards him, wanting to strike up a conversation.

"How are your parents doing?" Lysander asked, taking his hat off and setting his hand closed to his chest.

"Quite well, how about yours?" I ask politely, setting my hands down.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. The weathers simply gorgeous isn't it?" He replied, gesturing to the birds chirping and the blue sky that was beginning to get clogged up by smoke from the factories.

"Very, I just wish they would move the factories elsewhere, it clogs up the view of the sky." I complained, watching as more puffs of black was emitting from the buildings far away.

"Well, factories are buildings made of money, I'm afraid. I must get going, but it was nice to see you Rose. Tell your Mother I said 'Hello.'" Lysander said, tipping his hat towards me. I curtsied and smiled as he walked off to the opposite direction I was going. I continue walking, aimlessly thinking of trivial things, such as when Victoire would give birth, or what I would have for dinner tonight. I snap out of my day dream to focus on where I was walking.

 _Florean Fortesque's Parlor… Madame Malkin's Dress Shop… Flourish and Blott's Bookseller…_ Flourish and Blott's! That's where I would go. I needed to stock up on a few books. I start to begin walking there, until someone walks up in front of me, blocking my view of the sidewalk. All I see are peasant clothes, which starts to anger me.

"Now, Mister, I don't know who you think you are, but that was very ru-" I start to say until I look up. Now, I like to think of myself as somewhat ladylike, but that "somewhat" all went away as my mouth dropped to see Scorpius Malfoy standing there.

"Mister Malfoy!" I reprimand, feeling my cheeks tinge red as he grins, which is something he should do often instead of smirking. His smile lit up his whole face, making me smile as well.

"Now, what's so funny." I ask, putting a hand on my hip.

"Nothing Miss Weasley. May I ask where you're going?" He replies suavely, stepping next to me, in-sync with my steps, although his were faster because of those long legs of his. I smile coyly, speeding up my pace so I was ahead of him. I turn around to face him and I smirk.

"Nowhere of _your_ concern." I reply, before swiftly turning around and resuming my fast-paced walk to Flourish and Blott's. Apparently, my fast-paced walk is nothing compared to Malfoy's fast paced walk.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley, it isn't very nice to blow a man off like that. Surely your Mother taught you better!" Malfoy replied, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

"She did, but you don't look like a man to me." I say, smirking at his dumbfound reaction. I put my parasol in his hand, secretly laughing at this situation. _Maybe becoming friends with him won't be that bad_. I think, and I twirl around him to go back home, forgetting about Flourish and Blott's.

 **Jesus. That was a long chapter. 2k+ words you guys! Anyways, I really like this concept of a Victorian AU. I haven't ever read a time-period Scorose AU, so I decided to write one. How'd you like the "Notebook"-inspired scene at the end? I'm thinking of having them start out as friends and then lovers. Like all other fics. Moving on, I really like thinking of turning events that happened in the original series into events that fit the AU. Like the whole plot to overthrow the Queen with the Malfoys. If you guys like this so far, I probably will be updating soon. The sooner the update, the shorter the chapter. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other stuff. Oh, and did I mention, please review! I'm very desperate for feedback.**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
